


Regret

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, I may have problems, I'm Sorry, I'm crying over how bad this is, M/M, i don't know what to tag, what even is the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hoseok proposed, Hyungwon refused. This was not how he wanted it to end.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea. And I finally wrote it. I finally finnished it. Enjoy. I'll go cry in a corner.  
> Thank you for kudos and comments<3

Everything started one month ago. Hyungwon and Hoseok walked hand in hand in the park. It was still snow on the ground and cold March wind played with the locks of their hair.

They found a park bench and sat down. Hyungwon’s head rested on the older’s shoulder. The sun was slowly sliding down rom the sky, letting the moon take over. Shortly after the cherry blossoms was no longer reaching for the warm rays, but after the stars.

“We should go home now.” Hoseok’s voice was silent and weakly shaking of the cold.

Hyungwon nodded. It took some time before Hoseok raised up, he acted weird. Weirder than he used to. His shaking voice made it hard to say if he was cold, or nervous. But why would he be nervous?

This time Hoseok kept his hands in his pockets. He loosened and tightened the scarf around his neck. Hyungwon looked over at him a few times, asking if he was okay. _Yes_ , he said. But it was easy to see through his lie. Suddenly Hoseok stopped. He took Hyungwon’s hand in his and looked at him with his soft eyes. A smile spread over his lips.

“Hyungwon, we’ve been together for two years now. Each second, minute, hour, everything has been perfect and unforgettable since I met you. I’m grateful, and I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He said and smiled.

“But ‘I love you’ isn’t enough to show you how grateful I am.” Hoseok slowly slid down kneeling in front of him. His hand was now covered by both of Hoseok’s hands. “Chae Hyungwon, I want to show you how grateful I am…”

Slowly one of his hands slid into his pocket, taking out a little box. He flipped it open revealing the silver ring hiding inside.

“Will you marry me?”

Hyungwon was happy. But mostly scared. What if everything changes after they get married. He loved their relationship, and he didn’t want it different. It was perfect as it was.

He looked at Hoseok, seeing hope in his eyes. His smile faded in the corner of his lips. Hyungwon knew he had to answer. But he didn’t want to. “I-I’m sorry Hoseok.” His heart ached, and he could see the sadness in his eyes.

“No” he almost whispered.

 

 

“Darling, please listen to me.” Hyungwon said, softly knocking at the locked door. “You have been in there for three days, you have to come out.”

It was silent, as always. Hoseok ignored him. It was obvious he was hurt, but he tried to hide it beneath his anger. So far, he had almost hit him with a vase, and made him cry. But Hyungwon knew he deserved it.

“What do you want?” his voice was silent. Hyungwon had to listen closely to hear what he said.

“Let me explain.”

“You said ‘no’, what is it to explain?”

“I said no because I don’t want our relationship to change.”

A clicking sound came from the door, and it slid open. Hoseok’s face was red and the wet stripes from the tears glistened in the light. His eyes was puffy and red.

“What do you mean changed? The only thing that would be changed is that we would be _married_  !” He shouted again.

“I-I don’t know. I was scared and…Darling please listen to me.”

“No, it’s enough. No more Darling, Sweetheart, Honey. It’s over.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened and he couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was not what he had imagined. They were going to find a solution and continue their relationship. Not this.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Get out.” His voice was calm.

“Dar-Hoseok.”

“Get out!” he shouted again, this time his voice broke at the end. It was his turn to cry. Hyungwon left the apartment, as fast as he arrived at his mother’s house, he collapsed and couldn’t stop crying.

Hyungwon hoped they would come back together, and everything would go back to normal. As it always did. After every fight they had, even how mad one of them was, they would always find back together. They would always whisper I love you or I’m sorry at the end. But this time no one did.

Hyungwon waited, but nothing happened. He tried to talk with Hoseok, but he refused, didn’t answer and ignored him. He really didn’t want to think this was the end. One day he walked over to Hoseok’s apartment. What he discovered was heart breaking.

Hyungwon didn’t expect to see another male opening the door. At first he thought he had moved in, but shortly after Hoseok appeared behind the shorter male. Hoseok just looked at him, not with the soft eyes he usually had, but a cold look.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Hoseok’s boyfriend.” The shorter said, with a wide smile. Hyungwon bit his lip to avoid crying.

This really was the end.

It was over.

For ever.


End file.
